Toxic Angel
by BrightAsNight
Summary: After an encounter with a handsome stranger, Randy Orton's life turns upside down. (AU-Ortista)
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] **

**The first chapter is always boring, so excuse me if you get a few yawns out of your mouths. I really, really hope that I might be able to make all the **_Ortista_** fans out there satisfied with my work. Reviews are highly appreciated. **

**Song of the Chapter: **_Driven Under-Seether _

**(01)**

He walked out of the back door of the building, his eyes scanning across his surroundings to search if anyone was watching him. When he was certain that no one was spying, he slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking. Chilly air whipped passed him and the cold nipped his cheeks, making him pull his coat tighter around his slim body. He should have brought a scarf or something with him. He shook his head at his own carelessness and made a note to himself to bring one tomorrow. It was ten minutes past midnight, no wonder it was chilly.

It wasn't safe for a young man like him to walk in deserted roads which had dark alleyways long path alone, but what could he do? He neither owned a car or a bike, nor could he take a taxi. Because no taxi was available at this time of day and he couldn't afford one, since he had to save the money he earned tonight to pay for the water bill of his house. He sighed. He shouldn't be spending his life like this. He was twenty years old, being named Randal Orton and most of the people at his age had _way_ better lives than him, partying and having fun every week while he had to be _the one_ entertaining them and not being the one enjoying.

Adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder, he shook his head again, discarding the trail of thoughts that had invaded his mind. Only a few more blocks until he reached his house and he could have some sleep, although it won't be satisfying. He hoped that Cody and Evan were asleep unlike that one day. He had to lie to them about where he had been. He hated lying to them; but it had to be done. He realized that he had passed almost all the alleyways on the way home. Only one more remained. He didn't know if it was because of he noticed only that alley, but just the sight of it gave him shivers.

The sudden urge to run away overwhelmed him, and his heart had started to race in his chest. As he approached the mouth of the alley he stepped as far away as he can from it, but still, it looked like it was going to swallow him up. Just as he reached the mouth he heard someone cursing and heavy sets of breathing. He abruptly stopped on his tracks, gripping the strap of his bag tightly. Pressing against the wall he listened hard, although it was none of his business. More cursing reached his ears, but it took some time for his hearing to adjust to the sounds to be clear.

"I told you once, and I'm saying it again," the voice was deep, and calm. "I don't care if you hit me. It's not like your punches are going to hurt me anyway."

Randal's breath hitched, and his throat was blocked by something, making it hard for him to swallow.

"You know that it means you're allowing us to beat the shit out of you, right?" a grumpy voice grumbled, a low growl emitting from his throat, which echoed through the alley.

"Maybe," the calm one said again.

What the Hell? Did he want to kill himself? Randy's heart thudded loudly in his chest he wondered if those men could hear him.

"Even after all these years," one with a hyena voice said, his tone having a hitch like he was sneering at the cal man. "Your bloody mouth hasn't lost its-"

"Let's just get this over with," the one who had a grumpy voice cut him off with a finalizing tone. "We don't want to waste time."

Without even realizing what he was doing, Randy jumped out into the dark alley. "Wait, stop!" he demanded his eyes wide, his hands raised defensively.

"What the Hell?" someone muttered.

A group of five men met Randy's eyes, and he swallowed, hard. Four of them looked like thugs, with muscled bodies and tattoos and some even had long hair. The one in the middle had to be _the calm_ _man_, Randy guessed. But he had his back to Randy so he could only see the unruly short black hair on his head and the nearly bulky body of his. He didn't turn around either, but Randy saw his broad shoulders stiffen.

"Look what we have here," one whistled, his crazy-looking eyes roaming over Randy. "A pretty little thing, eh?"

Randy gulped, taking a step back. He never should have come here. He should have gone home, ignoring what was going to happen.

"I-I just-"

"Don't you know?" the one with the grumpy voice interrupted, his tone less grumpy with an edge of cockiness. "It's not safe for a young one like you to walk alone in these parts of the town, especially at this time of the day."

"He probably heard what we were saying," someone with an elderly voice spoke. "We can't let him go that easily," he said, taking a step towards Randy which made the younger man take two steps back.

"You're right," the grumpy one agreed, nodding. "We'll get him, after we are finished with this one," he turned to the one in the middle again, who made no move or spoke as the other raised his arm to grab him.

Randy must have lost his mind. Because at that moment, he slipped the bag off his shoulder and swung it, the case hitting on the grumpy man's face. He cried out in pain as the bag hit directly on his face and he stumbled a few steps back, holding his face. Randy grabbed the victimized man's arm and tugged him hard. "Run!"

And they did, Randy dragging the larger man, breaking into a sprint. His lungs were burning with the need of oxygen but he didn't stop, neither did he look back to see if the gang was chasing them. He didn't stop until he reached his house. Panting hard, he took out the key from his back pocket and shoved it in the keyhole of the front door, his hands shaking with fear and excitement at the same time. He burst the door open, shoving the other man inside before pushing himself in and slammed the door shut, not even caring if he awoke Cody and Evan. He fell onto his knees, breathing in and out deeply, his chest heaving from the lack of air.

His legs were numb but he forced himself to get up again, because he needed to check if the men had followed him. Walking to the window he pushed the curtain aside a little, just enough to peer outside with one of his eyes. The courtyard was empty and there was no one on the main road. And he couldn't spot anyone as far as his sight could see. Then, a shadow casted over his courtyard and Randy's heart jumped to his throat. Then he felt the urge to laugh out loud, as he realized that it was the shadow of the giant oak tree in his garden. He sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?"

That's when Randy remembered that he had practically forced a stranger into his house. He stiffened, but nodded, turning around slowly to face the one he had saved. Randy never got a chance to see what he looked like, but he got the chance right now. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Then his eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. Facing him was the best looking man he had ever seen in his life. His lips were plumb and full, his nose was straight and his cheekbones were built in low structure with sturdy jaws. The most attractive things were his eyes; they were such a light shade of hazel that Randy had never seen before. They shone like amber gems even under the mild shade of light that brightened the room. The man's expression was similar to what Randy was expressing. He had inhaled sharply when Randy had turned to face him, his eyes wide but a sharp stare in them as he looked over at the boy who saved him.

"What?" Randy asked quietly, when he heard the man muttering something incoherent. Then the man shook his head, as if he had been in a daze.

"Nothing," that calm, soothing voice which held a deep undertone to it. "I…. I should go."

"Already?" Randy blurted out, and then blushed madly before looking away. A deep chuckle slipped off the man's mouth, and Randy just had to look up although he embarrassed himself.

"Your parents would find it odd if they catch their son with a stranger in the middle of the night in their living room," that crooked smile he gave.

"They won't," Randy's face fell the tiniest bit, but he smiled back none the less. "But my brothers will find it suspicious to see a strange man in our house."

"Strange?" the other questioned.

Randy snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yes, strange. You were practically begging those thugs to beat you senseless."

"It's not like they had a chance against me anyway," he smirked lightly, gesturing towards his body. Randy rolled his eyes again, shaking his head. "I really should go," he eyed the door behind Randy.

"Oh, right," Randy nodded vigorously, stepping aside and letting the man open the door. "Wait!" the other stopped, frozen with his hand on the door knob. "You didn't tell me your name."

"I don't think you will need it," there was that deep chuckle again. "And…. Thank you."

Randy inhaled deep, disappointed that the stranger didn't reveal his identity. "Be safe."

"Next time," he turned around, giving a final glance. "Don't try to save anyone. You might get hurt," with that he was gone, closing the door behind him. Letting out a shattering breath Randy walked to the couch and let his body fall onto it. He yawned profusely, rubbing his sleep filled, heavy eyes. He almost fell asleep on the couch if he didn't hear the soft pads of feet climbing down the stairs.

"Randy?" a cute, groggy voice called out to him quietly, and Randy forced himself out of the couch. "What are you doing up so late?"

Randy looked at Cody, his young brother at the age of seventeen, yawning and holding himself up by leaning against the wooden rail of the staircase. "I…."

"You couldn't sleep again?" he asked, blinking hard to keep his eyes open. "Did you take a walk again?"

That was the excuse that Randy had given the first time he had been caught. "Yes, Cody. You shouldn't be up right now, you have school tomorrow," Randy smiled when the younger man whined adorably. He went to Cody and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, letting him lean his body against Randy. "Let's get you to your room. Is Evan asleep?" he felt Cody nod faintly. Evan was the youngest, a proud fifteen years old.

When they reached their room Randy opened the door for Cody, waiting until he dragged himself into the room and fell on the bed like he had been shot. Chuckling softly, Randy closed the door, moving onto Evan's room. He tried the door knob, which was locked. He sighed. How many times does he have to tell Evan not to lock his door? But at least it meant that the younger man was inside the house.

Toeing off his shoes Randy made his way to his own room, stripping off his clothes and slipping under the warm covers. He sighed contentedly, those hazel eyes flashing across his mind for a brief second reminding Randy of the stranger. He closed his eyes, knowing that he won't be able to forget that man for a long time.

**Sooooo…. What do ya think? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] **

**Thanks to **_ .x_**, **_MelancholicBaby_**, **_waldron82_**, **_gesaris_**, **_RKO-flavored-skittles_**, **_Blade Holder_** for reviewing the first chapter. Those comments meant a lot to me :)**

**Chapter Dedication: **_MelancholicBaby (for being a faithful reader)_

**Song of the Chapter: **_Mirrors-Justin Timberlake_

**(02)**

"Randy!"

He closed the door of his locker, turning to the direction where his name was called. Grinning, he shook his head at his two best friends who were making their way towards him. Jeff Hardy was literally dragging Phil Brooks across the hallway towards him. Jeff looked excited as he yanked a bored looking Phil behind him.

"Your phone was not working!" He complained as soon as he was within Randy's earshot. "I tried calling you more than ten times!" Jeff was graced with a raised eye brow.

"Did something happen?" Randy questioned, immediately worry settling down in his mind.

"Pfft," Phil waved him off, yanking his hand out of Jeff's grasp. "It's nothing important, you don't have to worry."

"Nothing important?! Nothing important?!" Jeff bellowed, catching the attention of some other students that walked past him. They gave him a weird look, which Jeff returned with a glare, flipping off his dark blue dyed shoulder length hair. "Don't you even open your mouth!"

Phil rolled his eyes, running a hand through his silky black hair and shaking his head at Jeff. Randy watched the little exchange between his friends, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Please tell me it's not about some guy that Jeff found extremely hot," Randy guessed, to which Jeff nodded vigorously while Phil's face fell a little more, bored to death. Phil was never the one to brag about how hot a guy or a girl is, and Jeff was the complete opposite.

"Did you see our new Econ teacher?" Jeff asked, bouncing on his feet.

"Jeff, I just got here," Randy slung the bag over his shoulder, starting towards their Econ class which was about to start in ten minutes. "I'm not an Oracle."

"Anyway," Jeff dismissed him. "He's hot. No, scratch that. He's damn sexy. I only got a peek of what looked like tattoos in his arms too." Randy and Phil sighed at the same time. Jeff was still acting like he was seventeen years old.

"To you, every garbage is sexy," Phil ducked when Jeff swung a punch at him.

"Bitch!" Jeff muttered.

"Cunt!" Phil shot back.

"Fuc-"

"Hey!" Randy shouted, pushing Jeff and shoving Phil away from each other. "Cut it out! I have a headache, and your bitching makes it worse."

"You worked overtime again?" Phil placed a hand on Randy's shoulder, concern evident in his voice. "I told you not to work so much."

"How am I supposed to pay the bills, Phil?" Randy rubbed his temples, sighing in frustration. "Cody's birthday is coming up, and I want to buy him a car. And a PS3 for Evan next month. I've been saving up some money for that and I only need a few hundred dollars. I'll be able to take a break after all those are done."

Phil gave a look of admiration at Randy. Who couldn't though? At a young age like this, Randy was doing what a parent was supposed to do. Randy had no life of his own. He lived pleasuring any other person than himself. College, work, personal expenses, bills and taking care of his brothers had been his life for the past five years. "I feel sorry for you," Phil squeezed down on his shoulder. "But also I feel so damn proud to have you as my friend, Randy."

Chuckles slipped out of Randy's lips. "Best friends," he slung an arm over Phil's shoulder and then he looked at Jeff, who was toeing the floor from the tip of his shoes, his face solemn looking like he was left out. "Hey Jeffy," he waited until the smaller of the group turned his attention to the couple. "C'mere." Jeff slowly moved closer to the two. Then he gasped out, as both Phil and Randy hugged both of his sides, squeezing the life out of him.

"We love you!" Phil made a crying face, pressing it in Jeff's hair.

"Call me if you guys are interested in a foursome!" someone shouted as they passed the hugging trio, and a few others laughed. Not caring if they were in the hallway and there was a risk getting caught by a teacher, Randy pulled away from his friends comforting embrace to flip his middle finger off to the cocky blonde haired guy.

A loud, shrilling noise filled the hallway. The trio groaned in unison, and Jeff waved the other two away for their class before the late bell rang. On their way, Randy questioned if Phil had seen this new teacher since he was the topic of the day in their campus. Phil shook his head no, revealing that he also had a spark of interest to see this man. Together they made their way to the Econ class, which took only a few minutes to reach. Randy was one step ahead of Phil as they stepped towards the entrance. The door was made to swing towards the hallway when opened, and when it did, it hit right on Randy's face.

Groaning, Randy stepped back, tripping over his feet and falling backwards. His body hit Phil's, the sudden weight startling him. He found himself on the floor with Randy on top of him. "Randal…" he groaned. The not so innocent mind of Randy's jumped out.

"Don't you love it, baby?" Randy grinned, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his nose and shifting his position to a sitting one. His grin widened when Phil embarrassingly hissed 'shut up' at him.

"Oh," an older, deep voice exclaimed. "I apologize. I didn't see you com-"

Randy froze, his surprised gaze fixed on the man who was standing outside the class. He was just as startled as Randy was; both staring at one another like there was no tomorrow. Randy's mouth opened and closed again and again like a fish's, but no words came out of his mouth. This was the same man he had saved from those thugs last night. Randy could not forget those piercing hazel eyes. Those were the reason for him not getting proper sleep last night, haunting his mind like Bloody Mary. There was that crooked smile then.

The man chuckled, holding out a hand to Randy. "Well, hello there. Nice to meet you… Again," he mouthed the last word, so only Randy could understand it. Blushing hard, Randy took his hand, gasping out when the man pulled him up like he was a feather. Hastily straightening himself and stepping away from him when stood up, Randy picked his bag up and glanced at Phil who was brushing his back.

"Y-yeah," Randy muttered, having trouble speaking. "You okay?" he asked from Phil.

"Yes, no thanks to you," Phil shot a small glare at Randy, glancing at the other man. "You are….?"

"Your new lecturer," the man said, his eye brows shooting up at the look on Randy's face.

Well, what could Randy say? There went his dreams of meeting up and falling in love with the handsome stranger. The teacher and student relationships were not legal, as well as inappropriate. Randy's hopes were crushed. Now who could blame him for having to pull off a poker face on? Randy bit his lip when his 'teacher' ran a hand through his short hair, giving it a wild look. If only he could touch that for once in his life.

"Come on in," he gestured from his head, motioning for the younger two to enter the class. "I was going to check upon the others who haven't come into the class yet and now here you are."

Randy quickly strode past him and entered the room, taking the seat in front and center, while Phil took the one beside the window, a few rows back from him. Randy had been late on the first time he had come to his class and this was the last seat that had been left untouched. He haven't despised sitting on this place until now. Right across from Dave Ba(u)tista- his name was written on the board, his mystery man _and_ his teacher. The class started five minutes later.

"Hello, class!" he flashed a small smile. "Obviously, this is my first day here, so I'm not going to teach you anything today. I'm using this time to get to know you guys. You may address me as either 'sir' or 'professor'. Don't piss me off by calling me my last name," he warned, and some of the students chuckled. "Any questions?"

A hand shot up in the air, "how old are you?"

"Twenty eight," Dave answered.

"Are you single?" someone shouted from the back. Glancing at Randy who was struggling to look like he wasn't interested, Dave shrugged.

"In a way, yes," he said. "But don't expect me to ask you out," he pointed at the boy who asked the question, and the class erupted into laughter.

"What's your favorite color?"

"_Colors_, black and blue," he answered.

"Like a bruise," Randy mumbled to himself, feeling the bruise he had gotten on his lower back last night itching. The class laughed again. Randy looked around, wondering what happened for them to laugh. Then he noticed Dave's hazel eyes staring at him with an incredulous look. A blush coloring his cheeks faintly, he dropped his gaze to the floor. "What?"

"Um," Dave quickly composed himself, a ghost of a smile stretching his lips for a second. "Someone else told me the same thing sometime ago. I was just…. Surprised."

"Oh," was all Randy could say.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully, Dave giving the class free time to chat in the last hour. He seemed like a fun guy, with an easy attitude and a calm aura. Randy kept on glancing at Dave whenever he thought Dave wasn't looking, and the crowd around his desk made his job easier. He wasn't liking the girls that were too close to Dave, leaning over his desk and giving him a view of their….girly things. Then he mentally punched his face. Why was he so jealous? Never in his life had he been into a man like this before. So what was wrong with him now?

He didn't know if Dave was even gay or Bi, yet. And it was frustrating the Hell out of him.

"Hellooooooo," someone's palm waved in front of his face. "Is anybody home?"

"Stop that!" Randy grumbled, swatting Phil's arm away.

"Whoa, there tiger," Phil raised his arms defensively, giving Randy an odd look. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Randy grumbled again, realizing that Phil was sitting on his desk. "Get your butt off my table!"

"Why?" Phil asked, a teasing grin playing at his lips as he glanced over at Dave who was laughing at something. "So you can ogle at Batista?"

"W-what?" Randy stuttered, flushing again.

"You heard what I said," the other one shrugged. "You were ogling at him when I came here. Didn't even notice that I was right next to you."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Nope," Randy jabbed a finger at Phil's chest hard. "And stop calling him from his last name."

"Sorry wifey," Phil teased, jumping away when Randy attempted to punch him. "I didn't know you two were married."

"For fuck's sake," Randy muttered to himself, face palming. He looked at Phil who scraped a chair closer to Randy and sat down, the playful expression on his face replaced by a serious one. Randy frowned.

"So how do you know him?"

Randy hesitated, fidgeting on his seat uncomfortably under Punk's scorching gaze. "I-I don't."

"Do you think I'm dumb?" Phil cocked an eyebrow.

A moment passed, Rand y debating in his mind whether to tell Phil about that certain incident or not. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it wasn't his secret to tell it. On the other hand, Phil was his best friend. So was Jeff. "Later. I will tell you and Jeff both about it after class."

"It's a promise," Phil cocked his head to the side, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] **

**Please take a moment to review and show your support for this story.**

**Aprreciating **_waldron82_**, **_MelancholicBaby_** and **_RKO-flavored-skittles'_** reviews. Thanks, Loves!**

**Randy's attire is basically his in-ring gear, except with thigh high boots. I had no idea what to make him wear other than that.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Dirty Little Thing-Adelitas Way_

***Not edited!**

**(03)**

It was warm inside the club, like always. The smell of sweat, alcohol and a thin veil of smoke lingered in the air. the first time he had come into this club, Randy had to hold himself from vomiting on the spot. Now that he was used to it, it wasn't much of a threat. He sighed, when Ted, who worked as the bartender motioned him over. Adjusting his black mask with silver glitter designs, he pointed to Ted's grey mask, silently asking him to fix it up as it was bit loose on the side. Nodding when Ted mouthed him a quick thanks, he picked up the prepared tray of champagne glasses.

It was his turn, his turn to serve the drinks. He reluctantly stepped towards the hall where the guests were seated, his stomach churning as he stepped closer towards the entrance. He fidgeted in the doorway, waiting until Maria did her round of serving snacks. Randy tensed, as she walked carefully in her heels staying as much away from the guests as she can, seeing a large man touch her backside and squeezed it in an inappropriate way. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing down reassuringly. Randy looked up, seeing that it was Chain K, one of the bodyguards that were provided in the club for the workers in the club.

He gave a small smile, knowing that if anything happened, Chain had his back. Fixing up the slightly ruffled up black button-up shirt he wore sleeves rolled to his elbows, Randy stepped into the room. Anxiety grew, as Maria made her way to him. "Be safe." She muttered in a low voice, giving a stiff nod. Gulpiing hard, he walked to the first guest, offering champagne to him. It took him about ten minutes to finish his round, avoiding people's hands and unwanted looks. Twisting and shifting his body expertly when someone reached out to him, he made through the hall. His heart was thudding so loudly in his ears, as he made his way to the last person.

As he got closer he smelled the strong cologne which made his nose twitch. For the first time of the night his nervousness faltered, a small smile curving his lips. The weight on his hand lessened, which meant the man took a glass from the tray. Before he could turn around to leave the room, the man's hand shot up and wrapped around his wrist, holding him back. "You aren't on tonight?" the voice was deep, a hint of growling and dominance etched to it. Randy shook his head, gently pulling his out of the other man's grasp, trying not to offend him.

Then he made his way to the bar, keeping his eyes on the floor. Setting the tray on the counter he sat down on a stool nearby. Slow instrumental music was playing on the speakers, the dancers on the stage performing to it. "What did he want?" Ted asked eagerly, as soon as Randy settled his butt down on the stool. Randy sighed, shaking his head. How many times he had to tell Ted that he and Mark Callaway- the owner of Brodex txtile company chain- had no affair, he had lost the counts. But still, the younger man never let his hopes down on these two. His opinion was ridiculous, being that Callaway will ask out Randy sooner or later. Randy always denied, insisting that the multi-billionaire had nothing to do with a cheap dancer like himself.

He only made it to this club to enjoy his free time with the women, and well… him. It was no secret to the whole staff that the main reason Mark Callaway came to this club was Randy Orton. And the fact that Randy was paid more than the others just because it was under Callaways orders. Twice a month he was scheduled to perform for Callaway in return. When any other normal person would have been suspicious about this type of treatment, Randy just shrugged it off, saying that Callaway just helps him with his current situation. Randy made it clear everytime he sees the man that he would pay him all the xtra money he was given after getting a job though. Randy wasn't one to take all and give none.

"He wanted to know if I was scheduled to perform tonight," he said, shrugged.

"So desperate to see you half naked," Ted teased, grinning.

"Who isn't? I am perfection," playing along, Randy stretched his arms to his sides, showing off.

"That," Ted nodded vigorously. "Is true. Do you know how many out there wanted to get their hands on you?"

"I figured," his smile faltered as his eyes casted towards the hall and seeing Mark looking at him. Flushing, Randy averted his gaze, fixing them on his fiddling fingers.

"He's staring at you," Maria cooed, settling down on the stool beside him.

"Will you guys stop it already?" Randy groaned, making a disgusted face.

"No. not until you accept that you like him," Maria jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Marie," Randy sighed, catching her hand and gently pushing it away. "I'm not interested in him."

"But he's good looking- despite that he's a bit over the average in size, has money. He can give you anything you want," she motioned with her hands, her red curles falling and framing her heart shaped face.

"But i-"

"Why do you think he tries to get your attention this much, if he's not interested in you?" Ted added, placing his hands on the counter and leaning forward.

"I'm not saying that he's not interested in me. Hell, maybe he is, I don't know. But I… I just can't," Randy's heart clenched with an unknown emotion.

"What are you trying to say?" Maria's wary tone reached to him, and he looked at her scrunched up face.

"I like someone else," Randy bowed his head, unable to keep her eyes on Maria. She gasped, taking a hold of his hand. Cupping his cheek she lifted his head up forcing him to look at her.

"Who is it?" She was practically glowing, her face lightened up and her hazel eyes big and bright. Randy pulled away from her, his face falling at the thought of Dave.

"My Econ teacher," he muttered. Hearing Ted groan he glanced up, seeing a pained look on the younger man's face while Maria appeared to be frozen.

"Why did you have to fall for the one person you can't have, Randy?" What Ted asked was true. He wasn't sure he was in love with his Mystery Man yet, but he liked him a lot. And he was the only person Randy had imagined to be with in his life, the one person he couldn't have.

"Don't you think I know that, Ted? I didn't intend to like him this much," Randy put his face in his hands, hiding his sad expression behind them.

"Don't blame him," Maria accused Ted, her voice in a warning tone. "Hey," she patted Randy's back soothingly, giving him an assuring smile. "We can make it, hun. You only have four months left in college, right? After that you'll be free."

"But I don't even know if he likes me," Randy groaned, peeking out an eye from behind his hands, his voice muffled.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Maria rolled her eyes and Ted chuckled, shaking his head. "You just gotta be patient and get on with your school work. You can ask him out at graduation. If he says no, tell me."

"Me and Maria, will kidnap him, and tie him up for you," Ted said enthusiastically, punching a fist in the air. Randy chuckled slowly, finally a smile creeping to his face.

"Idiots," he muttered, but he was thankful of their support to him. Then he stiffened, feeling an intense pair of eyes on him. He looked around, his eyes roaming over the seated guests. He couldn't find the person, the one whose gaze was piercing through him. Despite the warmness in the club, Randy felt a bunch of chills running down his spine. His heart started to race in his chest, the beating getting louder and louder by the passing second.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked, noticing Randy tensing up so suddenly, his body going rigid.

"Someone…." Randy's voice trailed off, as he searched for the person staringa hole through him.

"It's him," Maria gestured towards something behind Randy's back. Randy spun around, only to catch a disappearing sight of blonde hair and a large frame. Feeling somewhat disappointed, he sat back down on his stool. "He was staring at you for a while now. Then our Boss came, they talked, and now they left."

"I bet Randy will have to perform a private show tonight," Ted said, looking a bit insecured.

"Of course he is. Mr. Russell will somehow persue him to," Maria agreed, nodding at Ted. "See in a moment, he'll be here, shooing us away, to talk to Randy alone."

"How can you be so sure?" Randy questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Babe," Maria patted his head. "I've been here longer than both of your and Ted's times combined. I know Mr. Russell."

"Cancer, Ruby," someone called. The trio turned their heads to the direction, seeing Mr. Russell hurrying towards them, his hand wildly waving in the air. "Go away, now. I need to talk to this beautiful man right here," he grabbed Randy's forearm, dragging him to his side and shooing the other two away.

Mouthing 'told ya' Maria walked away, yanking an annoyed looking Ted behind her. Randy sighed, waiting for the demand to come.

"So how's the night going for you so far?" Mr. Russell attempted a conversation.

"What do you need me to do, Mr. Russell?" Randy crossed his arms above his chest, trying hard not to glare at his boss. Maria was right. Things were happening exactly the way she told.

"There's this gentleman," he scratched the stubble on his face. "Who requested a private show. Fifteen minutes, five hundred dollars. That's five times extra than we usually charge for a show."

"if he is paying that much money to see me naked or pleasure him, then he can get lost," Randy spat, his face hardening as he glared a hole through Mr. Russell. The other man simply shook his head, his lips twitching at a smile.

"No, no, my beloved. You've misunderstood. He's only here to see you dancing. I want you to be on your best performance tonight. For that I'll give you twenty five percent of his payment."

Randy thought it over. The offer was good, not a single bad intention hidden under it. He was still suspicious why the man requested him for the job, he could've chosen someone more eligent and exquisite than himself. Ike Maria. Randy gave a nod. Booming laughter slipping out of Mr. Russells lips, he patted the youngger man's back in approval. Randy made his way backstage, where his dressing room and the private rooms were located. He had to change into his stage gear first, before going over to the guest.

Entering the room, he quickly stripped out of his clothes, leaving the mask on. Pulling on the black and silver trunks and knee high boots, he looked at himself in mirror. Normal. Picking up the bottle of baby oil from the drawer of the cupboard he squeezed down a generous amount of the liquid to his palm. He rubbed it all over his body, which gave an extra shine to his tan skin, making it appear like golden. The shine highlighted his long legs and chiseled chest, glistening whenever his body turned from side to side in front of a lightening source. Tattoos of skulls and roses that marred into his arms were on full display, along with the spider-legs like tribal tattoo on his shoulder blades. He was simply glamorous, one of a kind. He got into the hallway, walking down the corridor until he reached the reserved private room.

He was feeling nervous, but he could not back down now; it was too late. His hand landed on the door knob, twisting it and parting the door open. Keeping his eyes down he entered the room, quietly shutting it behind him. Slow and sensual music filled the room. On any other time that type of music may have soothed him, but now, his stomach churned uncomfortably, and he had to hold himself back, for he was feeling nausea at the moment. Leaing his back against the door, he finally raised his eyes, roaming them around the dimly lit room until they fell upon the man on the couch at the centre of the room.

He gasped. The man was large; not overweight, but muscly, almost bulky. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. His facial hair was neatly trimmed, sporting a goatee. But what captured Randy's attention were his eyes. The exact same shade of amber, Dave owned. The exact shade of honey brown, which held a mischievous glint just like the way Dave's did. He was handsom. Maybe not as good looking as Dave, but was following close behind. Realizing that he had been gawking since entering the room, Randy flushed, blinking. But he could not take his eyes off the man.

He rolled his neck to ease the tension, and fell down to his knees. He placed his palms on the ground, creating an 'all fours' position. Just as he leaned down to start his performance, the man growled. "Stop."

Randy froze, his body immediately following the command. He went back to his kneeling position, his heart hammering in his chest as the other one stood from the couch, making his way to where Randy was. He stopped right in front of Randy, making Randy look up from the position on the floor. "Get up."

Again, Randy found himself obeying the order. The man was an inch or two shorter than Randy, but dominance wafted off him, even from his voice. He took a hold of Randy's chin, forcing those cerulean eyes to look into the brown orbs. Randy felt blood rushing to his face, coloring his cheeks, as the man's hand travelled down his perfectly sculpted neck to his chest, fingers making goosebumps on his oiled skin. they ghosted over his abs, feeling the muscles ripple under the touch, and gripped Randy's hip. Before Randy could even think of what has happened, the man yanked hism against his body, ripping off his mask on his face.

Gasping Randy tried to pull away, his hands shooting up to cover his exposed face. But the other was quicker than him, his hands wrapping around Randy's wrists and forcing them to his sides, pinning in a lock. Rndy tried to avert his gaze, but the man commanded again, growling at him. Reluctantly Randy looked nto his eyes again. Heat pooled in his abdomen, and a fluttering feeling erupted from his stomach replacing the nausea. He could feel himself gettoing aroused by the other's dominance and proximity, his groin creating a tent in his trunks.

The man leaned closer, his honey colored eyes casting to Randy's lips for a few seconds before tilting his head, and leaning furthermore. His lips brushed against Randy's ear, curving to a smirk when he felt the younger man in his arms shiver in excitement. "You truly are…. A Viper."

With that he was gone. It took Randy a few minutes to compose himself and realize that he was alone in the room, with ragged breathes slipping out of his lips. His arousal was almost painful, becoking for his attention. There was something in that man made Randy captivated by in disappointment, Randy scrated the back of his head.

Who was that man, and what had he done to Randy Orton?


End file.
